


Day 8: Stab Wound

by Drvivc (Fight_Surrender)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Baz gets a splinter, Domestic Fluff, I'm just not feelin it on the tags tonight, M/M, Simon saves the day, SnowBaz, Snowbaz banter, domestic snowbaz, love these boys, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Drvivc
Summary: “Alright then,” I take his hand again, I’d dropped it earlier. “Here I go.” I set about trying to dig out the splinter with a needle. Baz doesn’t make a sound or wince.Baz gets a splinter. Simon saves the day.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538212
Kudos: 86





	Day 8: Stab Wound

“I’m wounded, Simon. Viciously stabbed.”

“It’s a splinter, Baz.” I’m holding his hand, peering at the tip of his index finger. “For Crowley’s sake, I can barely see it.”

“That’s because your eyes are garbage. You need glasses, Snow.”

“Whatever, I know you have an eyewear fetish. How did you even  _ get _ a splinter? Aren’t you Kevlar?”

“As you know, I’m not bullet proof. I just heal fast. Anyway, I was whittling,” Baz responds, rather smugly.

“Whittling?” I know I’m making a stupid face.

“Wood carving. I picked it up in America.” He definitely sounds smug. He’s trying not to laugh.

“When could you possibly have found time to pick up a _ hobby _ while being chased by monsters, demons and vampires across the West? Did they have a workshop at the vampire party?” I squint my eyes and scrunch my nose at him.

“I had to do  _ something _ while sitting between Bunce and Shepard in his ridiculous truck all that time, rather than listen to them argue. So I borrowed his pocket knife and set about making stakes, out of sticks. For you, actually. Shame we didn’t get to use them.”

“You’re mad,” I say.

“It’s very meditative Simon, you should try it,” Baz responds.

“Meditating is bollocks.  _ Clear your mind, focus on your breathing _ . Usually I just fall asleep.”  _ Or have a panic attack. _

“Alright then,” I take his hand again, I’d dropped it earlier. “Here I go.” I set about trying to dig out the splinter with a needle. Baz doesn’t make a sound or wince.

“You wouldn’t stop whinging about the splinter, now you’ve gone mum while I try to dig it out with a sewing needle. What’s up with that?” I grumble.

“You are doing this out of love, “Baz replies, using his “you’re extra stupid” voice. “The splinter attacked me.”

“I suppose love heals all wounds,” I say, dryly. “There, I got it. Guess it was a rather sizable splinter.”

Baz moves in closer, intertwining my fingers with his. “Will you kiss it better?” He doesn’t mean the spell. He’s gone tentative, quiet. He’s looking at our hands.

“Please?”

I do.


End file.
